The snake and the lioness
by akumamika
Summary: reviews more lemon fluff, no reviews i am not going to write any more so there deal with it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned here I just like messing with them, all power to J.K.**

**(Besides if I did own them I wouldnt share hehehe)**

The beginning of the Hogwarts school term was Hermione's favourite day of the year, besides christmas who doesn't like christmas? Anyway Hermione was on the Hogwarts express with her two best friends in the whole world, there was a tall red headed Ron Weasly, and the jet black haired, infamous Harry Potter. All three of them were in a compartment of thier own and talking about the school year, quidditch practise and girlfriends, well the boys were at least, Hermione had her nose in a book about medication charms and healing potions.

"OI Hermione are you listening?!" Ron was trying to get her attention.

"What is it Ronald?" She knew how much he hated being called Ronald, she smiled inwardly waiting for him to say somthing.

" I was saying..." He looked at Harry who was stiffiling a laughing fit behind his hands. "I was saying to Harry that I think that Malfoy must be a..."

The door came bursting open and flanked by two hairless gorrilas known as Crabb and Goyel was none other than the king of all that is slimey Draco Malfoy

"You going to finish that sentance weasle?" Malfoys usual tradmark sneer slapped across his face was enough to piss off anyone. Ron was turning red and Harry had a scowl worthy of Krum. Hermione just looked back at Ron.

" Go on Ron we would all love to hear what the ferret master is." Malfoy tried to resist hitting the mudblood.

Ron looked nervously at our caramel locked brainbox, she winked at him and he put on a brave front. " Malfoy must be a transexual, because he acts all girly and fragile."

Harry burst into a fit of laghter, Hermione had a look of victory and so did Ron. Malfoy however thought nothing in that statement to be amusing, he whipped out his wand, but before he could so much as think of a spell the lioness pounced. It was like slow motion, Hermione got up, grabbed her wand and stood square in front of Malfoy, the fire in her eyes so pronounced and full it almost frightened him, almost. For what seemed like forever he stood, lost for words or actions, the depth and intensity of her eyes, so full of rage, of passion, of raw and pure emotion, almost like instinct.

As Hermione got up lightning fast and ready to strike at the serpant prince, with a second of hesitation she shouted "STUPIFY" Malfoy and his cronies were sent flying into the snack trolly, the witch pushing it ran off up the train, Hermione walked up to Malfoy and looked down at him.

" You're gonna pay for that you filthy littlr mu..." Hermione had shoved a pumpkin pasty into his mouth to shut him up. She smiled and walked back into her compartment.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HERMIONE?!" Both Harry and Ron shouted at the same time, she smiled at both of them and sat down.

" I'm just getting fed up of being pushed around by an overgrown rat that looks like a ferret." With that she continued reading her book as if nothing had happened.

Authours note: plz read and review lookin for ideas to add to this story so more reviews means better story luv ya all xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: c'mon everyone knows who ownes potter so y do we have to keep saying this?_

Draco sat at the Slitherin table glaring at the Griffindor girl way on the other side of the hall, she was laughing and talking to her friends. He was not happy about being humiliated on the train, and he was not about to let a chance for revenge slip through his fingers. He pulled out his wand and aimed it under the table at Hermione, he whispered an incantation and a rush of air swept through the hall seeking its target.

Hermione was retelling the story of Malfo's humiliation to Ginny Weasly and her friends when suddenlt, a gush of air cought her of gaurd and sent her skywards. She let out a loud scream and everyone looked up at her. She fell and landed on the table face first into the puddings. The whole school was in stitches and roaring with laughter, especily the Slitherins. Hermione got to her knees and scourified herself clean, taking out her own wand she aimed at Malfoy and used the bat bogey hex on him, a little smirk appeared on her face when he was begining to sneeze and green bats started flying around his head and pelting him with snot.

The laughter got louder but suddenly stopped when Dumbledore arose and declaired silence. "Miss Granger, I would have expected better of you, duelling is not allowed in the great hall during meal times." He looked angry to say the least but behind the half moon specticles was a little amusement at her choice of hex, he turned to Malfoy. "And you Mr Malfoy should also know better, what kind of example are you both trying to set for the little first years hmmmm?" He quieried. Hermione looked ashamed but still hid a smirk to herself, 'The little git deserved it' she thought. Malfoy just stared hard at the table, as if hoping it would fly at Hermione.

As everyone filed out of the hall Draco saw Hermione turn a corner to the girl's bathroom, he followed her and waited for her to reemerge from the girl's lavatory.

Hermione washed her face of the remaining food and looked at herself in the mirror. "You know, it was kind of stupid to try that in the middle of the great hall." She said to her reflection. "But the little rat deserved it, he started it." She sighed heavily and let her hair out of the bun she had it in. Her curly, caramel locks flowwed over her shoulders to the middle of her back, she had grown quite a bit over the years, her figure was well curved yet eligant, her bossom was well proportioned to her figure. Since spending most summers playing quidditch with Ron at his familie's house she had toned her body quite well, not to mention her frequent holidays with her parents left her with a light tan that seemed to make her skin glow. She took her jumper off and stuffed it into her bag. As she walked out the door two strong arms grabbed her and pined her againsed the wall, her head flung backwards and smacked the stone behind it, her eyes filled with tears as she let out a yelp. The hands on her gripped painfully tight to her upper arms, her eyes foucused at the blond blur in front of her.

Malfoy had her pinned to the wall now, he was going to teach her a lesson, no one makes a fool out of a Malfoy without a price. Hermione went to scream when his hand slapped over her mouth preventing sound. "Listen mudblood, that little stunt of yours is going to cost you, not to mention the one on the train."

Hermione scowled and slapped him with the arm he let go of. Draco stumbled sideways but kept hold of her, his hands grabbed her wrists and forced them above her head, he was so forcefull her feet no longer touched the floor, the only thing keeping her up was Draco's strong grip. He looked livid, the side of his face was turning red were she had slapped him, his eyes were burning into her, with practicly no pupils, his breath ratteling through his clenched teeth. "Not a smart move Granger, I thought you knew better." He mocked. She glared right back at him, hoping to through him off. His eyes however were not making contact with hers, in the tusstle her shirt tor near the neck, exposing the fleash of her upper chest and shoulder. His eyes roamed over every dip and rise taking in the sight of the beautiful skin. 'Wait did I really just think that?' He was getting a little hot under the coller now, his eyes finaly met the lioness's and he was lost, the dark orbs captivated him, he felt something in his stomach rise up like a coiled snake. 'How is she doing this to me?'

Hermione was watching him, watching his eyes move over her, she felt really uncomfortable, but that was nothing compaired to the meeting of the eyes. It made her feel so weak and vulnerable, yet at the same time it was fiery and invigorating. 'Wow this is not happaning, no way did I just think that about Malfoy!' Draco watcher her eyes panic and grinned. "something the matter Granger?" He purred. This was getting out of hand, Hermione struggled to get out of the snakes coils, but his grip just tightened and he closed the distance between them with his body. Shje was close to tears now, she had no were to run, and no were to hide, how could she get out of this?

Draco moved his head closer and whispered into her ear which sent her mind whiring out of control. "I can make it more enjoyable for you, or I can be cruel." He brought his head back to look at her, he noticed her lips tremble as she whimpered, those lips just looked so good, good enough to taste.

"Draco what are you..." Hermione started but as soon as she said his name he pressed his lips to hers, crushing her delicate, beautiful, rosey lips. 'Oh God they do taste good, when did the mudblood get so sexy?' nothing mattered to him anymore, except keeping his lips on hers.

Hermione was shocked and just looked wide eyed at Malfoy, but the feel of his kisses, it sent shivers down her spine to think of this, sent waves of fire through her, she hated to admit it, but she liked it, and she wanted it. She kissed back, Draco suddenly looked at her for a split second he thought about running, but he had her right here wanting him, and he was an oppourtunist, he took what came to him, and right now Hermione came to him. He lent back into the kiss and slowly traced his tounge across her lowwer lip, which trembled and parted very slightly, he took her lip between his teeth and gently nibbled and sucked at it. The Griffindor was in heaven, she was loving this, and did not care who she was loving it with. Her lips parted wider and Draco sliped his tounge into her mouth, carresing her tounge and exploring the moist heat of her mouth. Draco's hands released hers and found her shoulders, his thumb stroking the soft skin exposed to him.

They both jumped apart when they heared footsteps comeing from around the corner. Hermione looked shocked and just dashed for the stairs, Draco watched as her hair whipped around the corner and out of sight, 'Oh man, that...was...hot.' He thought, he shook his head of these thoughts, or at least tried to, as he made his way to the dungeons, two first year girls walked by and stared at him, he diddn't notice and kept going.

Hermione rushed into the Griffindor commen room and bolted for the girl's dorms, ignoring gasps and stares from her friends.

Authors note: hey guys sorry bout the time gap, i been busy over crimbo, so u know the scor u review i deliver the smut...eventually, open to all comments and opinions and especilly ideas.

P.S I know about my bad spelling, but who cares as long as u get the story eh? love ya all, and thank you to seductive sorceress for your helpfull reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's dielema**

_I don't own Harry potter etc etc._

Hermione lay awake for hours thinking about what had happened between her and Draco. 'What was I thinking? It was Draco...I mean Malfoy for Merlin's sake!' She could not help remembering his movements, his touches, his kisses, Hermione rolled over to stare at the clock, 4:59. "Ohhh!" She sighed, Hermione got up and walked over to the stairs, she thought about what it was exactly she wanted to do, then with a nod she crept down the stone steps and into the common room. The fire had long since died and the room was cold, the sliver of moonlight highlighted the backs of chairs and sofas. Carefully avoiding the furniture Hermione slipped through the portrait hole and strode down the stairs.

Once in out on the grounds Hermione took a deep breath to wake herself up, and looking up at the star strewn sky shy wondered how exactly she could have let herself give in to Malfoy, it was strange but it did not bother her much that she did, what bothered her is why she did. Not looking where she was going she ended up outside the Quidditch pitch, before she could register where she was she bumped into something solid and landed on her backside. "Oi, Watch it..." Came a scornful yet familiar voice.

'Oh no' She thought. Looking upwards she saw what she had hoped would not be there.

Draco was standing in his Quidditch robes with his broom over his shoulder and a tiny, fluttering snitch in his left hand. "What are you doing out here Granger?! and at this hour?!" He scowled. She just glared back at him and spat.

"I could ask you the same question Malfoy!" He cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"That is obvious isn't it? I am practicing for my next match, I do have some skill you know!" Hermione was using all of her will and strength to hold back a retort which involved many words that no good woman should ever use. Draco watched as Hermione struggled to her feet, Something was not right, she shouldn't have this much difficulty getting up.."Wow" He dived for her as she fell once again but in a dead faint, he felt her brow which was burning up fast, "Idiot you shouldn't have come out here in just your pj's." He had no idea what to do, he looked around for something, someone to help, If he went back to the castle people would surly talk...wouldn't they? He got his broom and held her close to him, without thinking he took off. He circled higher and higher until he was level with the seventh floor, seeing her open dormitory window he hovered near enough to clamber through with Hermione. He placed her on her bed and looked to see if anyone was awake, fortunately no one else was in her dormitory, 'She must be very lonely..' he thought. He lay Hermione under the covers and went to the bathroom, he came back with a hot water bottle and a bowel of cold water with a flannel. "I don't even know why I am doing this for you Granger, I mean you hate me right?" He looked up to see she was looking at him, albeit through half closed eyes.

Hermione was thinking how stupid she was, walking around the grounds in short pajamas, now she was stuck here with Malfoy, in bed with a fever. She heard him say something, and she saw what he was doing. "W...W...why?" was all she could get out before a coughing fit came over her. A warm hand pushed her back down and a pleasant heat was placed under the covers next to her, and a cooling towel pressed over her brow and eyes, relieving some of the pressure building up behind them.

Draco Watched as Hermione settled into sleep, he noticed how she had changed from her first year, her body had slender curves, her face looked more feminine and beautiful, her skin had a radiant glow about it, and her lips…slightly parted and rosy, they looked so inviting, so tempting and delicious he could not resist.

He lent over her sleeping form, but just as their lips met the door burst open and the girly, gossiping voices suddenly stopped. Draco froze, 'shit!' he thought, he slowly stood up, reluctant to leave the gorgeous creature lying there. He turned around and faced the small crowd of astonished girls, and they recoiled as they saw his dagger like stare.

"Tell no one what you saw. GOT IT?!" All the girls nodded in unison and backed away down the stairs. 'What an idiot of course they are going to tell Potter and the weasel.' He took one last look at Hermione and jumped out the window, swiftly striding his broom and zooming off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

**Chapter four****.**

_I do not own etc etc, if I did I'd be rich, but I am not and can barely afford to pay attention, oh look a fly!_

The next morning in the great hall the girls were all chatting to each other about what they saw that morning. Hermione managed to struggle out of bed in time to get to the hall for breakfast, though she still felt like a wreck, her hair was in such a mess she just put it into a low ponytail.

The boys were watching as she sat down and picked at some toast. They must have thought something was up as they looked at each other with concern written all over thair faces.

"Uh…Mione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Are you feeling alright? I mean you look a little pale"

"Fine thanks R.Ro..." She quickly covered her mouth as she sneezed and coughed, the boys rushed at her and helped her to stand up, Harry felt her forehead and grimaced.

"Hermione you need to see madam Pomfry."

Across the hall a pair of grey eyes followed the trio's movements. Rising from his seat Draco made an excuse to leave. His fellow slytherins watched then went back to Quidditch tactics.

He followed behind the three Gryffindors a way behind as to not be detected. As they reached the hospital wing Draco hid behind a tapestry of Henry the mad healer and waited for Potter and Weasly to leave.

Once the boys had got Hermione to a bed they waited till the school nurse Madame Pomfry to give Hermione some medicine. When they were happy she was going to be ok they left, and once out of sight Draco slipped in through the door. He looked around and saw Hermione lying on one of the beds. He slowly walked over, he didn't know what to say or do, but he just wanted to be there, with her.

Brown orbs slowly looked at the sound of approaching footsteps and flew open. 'Oh no what does he want now?' She thought. Draco stopped by her bed and looked at her; he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at her.

"What is it Malfoy?"

"I thought you were smart Granger." He replied with a stern but caring voice. "Why did you go outside like you did you could have caught pneumonia or something, and then you go pushing yourself to get out of bed in your state." Hermione looked shocked and sat up.

"Who do you think you are Malfoy? Lecturing me?" She retorted.

"I'm not the idiot running around outside in the freezing cold in skimpy pyjamas am I?

Hermione opened and closed her mouth thinking of another retort.

"They were NOY SKIMPY!" She shouted.

Malfoy lent closer and whispered in her ear, "Keep it down or I'll get chucked out." Hermione could feel him smirking against her cheek, she flushed deeply red and lent away from him.

"Good I don't want you in here."

Draco smiled again and stood up straight, 'Damn why does he have to look so fucking sexy?' Hermione faced away from him, mostly to try and hide her face which was bright scarlet.

"Fine then I'll leave you alone, Hermione." He left her name hang in the air as he turned around to leave, she looked at him for a second before acting without thought. Draco felt a tug at his sleeve, he looked over his shoulder to see her hand gripping it, and his eyes followed her arm to her face, which was red and puffy and wet. She was crying, her chocolate brown eyes were glassy and staring into his own steel peepers. He didn't need her to speak to know what she wanted, he took her hand and sat down on the chair next to her, stroking her skin gently.

Hermione lay back down and the last thing she saw before sleep overcame her was his face, different from what she normally saw, his sneer was replaced with a kind smile, his cold eyes became warm and his hair draped over his face which framed it perfectly. She smiled as she dreamed of him, of them, together, and she didn't care anymore.

** I would like to first appologise for the time it took me to post this, second I would like to thank my beta hazle for being so supportive, thanks chik xx luv ya**


End file.
